A deals a deal
by The Gardian
Summary: It was just another normal meeting. All the countries were pretending to listen and were bored out of their minds. So all in all nothing out of the ordinary, that is until France suddenly stood up and pointed at England. "England, we have known each other for a very long time and I believe it is high time we were married!" Fruk!


It was just another normal meeting. All the countries were pretending to listen or in Italy's case playing with a rubix cube Germany brought him. America was going on about how he was the hero, Russia was trying to force Poland to become one with him and Belarus was creepily watching her brother from a distance.

So all in all nothing out of the ordinary, that is until France suddenly stood up and pointed at England. "England, we have known each other for a very long time and I believe it is high time we were married!"

All other conversations stopped as every nation turned to look at France and England. France had a light blush across his cheeks while the Englishman was still calmly drinking his tea. After a few minutes he put down his cup and saucer. "Well it's about bloody time. Although I was going to propose"

He slowly got out of his seat and pulled a coin out of his pocket. "Just like how we agreed then? Heads it's me, tails it's you"

France was beyond happy. He leapt down off the table he had gotten up on to make his proposal more dramatic. "Of course a deal is a deal after all"

England rolled his eyes at his antics but flipped the coin praying it would land on tails.

It didn't.

"Bugger" England cursed, as France danced around him.

"Oh Britain you will be so lovely, do it now please do it now!" France begged the English gentleman

"I hardly have the proper attire to do it now" England scoffed, but upon seeing the sad look on his face he sighed. "Fine I'll do it here"

All the other nations started at the two completely at a loss for what was going on

England brought out his spell book causing everyone to tense. What on earth was he going to do?

He brought up his hand and muttered an incantation under his breath. Green smoke surrounded him until no one in the room could see him. Suddenly a flash of golden light erupted from where England and France stood.

Shocked gasps filled the room as in England's place stood a girl.

She was a little shorter that England with long bland hair almost touching the floor. She had a sweet heart shaped face with deep green eyes and red full lips. She was wearing the same clothes England was only moments ago, only on her petite frame they hung off loosely. She had to hold her pants to stop them from falling to the ground.

"Ig…Iggy?" America asked uncertainly. She slowly turned to his and scowled "Its England you twat". America gasped. Yep that was England.

Everyone sat in stunned silence, what just happened? It was Germany that voiced all their question. "Erm, England France. Do you care to explain what just happened?

England went to answer but France beat her to it. "Well you see me and Mon amour made a deal years ago that when one of us proposed one would be the wife and the other the husband. At the time two men could not marry, and that is still true in most of your countries. So by doing this you will all see our marriage as genuine.

"So Iggy's really a chick now. No way" Against any common sense he may have America rushed over to the now female England and placed his hands on her chest. "Wow, I guess you are a girl now" he laughed and grinned innocently completely unaware of England's growing anger the loner he had his hands on her.

"America, I thing I would be wise if you stopped groping him… I mean her" Germany said tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose.

America seemed to realise what he was doing and slowly backed off after glancing at England's murderous expression.

"Come now Mon Amour, let us find you some suitable clothing" France picked up the small woman causing her to drop her pants. She gave a quick yelp but France ignored it. After all she still had her boxers on. Then again from all the perverted looks his England was getting France felt the need to cover her up.

He grabbed pulled off England's Jacket to drape over her pale legs, but he had forgotten to take into account her new additions. They practically popped out of her shirt, shocked France dropped both the jacket and his soon to be wife on the table.

All the male country's blush, Japan took it a step further with a volcanic nose bleed from looking at her. "Honestly you are all so perverted" and when France called a country a pervert you knew it was true.

"Honestly you boys are acting like you never seen a woman before." Hungary went around hitting each and every one of them on the head with her frying pan. "Come with me Britain, I think I have something that might fit you."

She took England by the hand and led her out of the room.

After about half an hour the pair returned. England's long hair was tied up in pigtails. She was wearing a white dress that finished just above the knee with sleeves a little above her elbow. Somehow she was wearing black high heels and was walking in them like she had her whole life. To put it simply she was…

"Beautiful" France looked in a daze as he looked her up and down. "Mon Amour you are so very very beautiful" England blushed at his words. "Now if you all would excuse us, we have a wedding to plan for" He scooped up England and carried her out Bride style. "Oh and Hungary you can be the maid of honour"

Hungary gave a little cheer, while all other nations were not sure what to do.

"Meeting adjourned" Germany sighed. He looked over and found something that shocked him even more then England and France. Italy had not only finished solving the rubix cube, but he had also refrained from falling asleep. What a strange day it had been.


End file.
